Hate
by animeangel665
Summary: Shikmaru gets annoyed at alot of things. KibaShika Oneshot. Kind of citrusy but nothing to bad


Shikamaru hated how Kiba could make him do things. How the dog-nin could grab his attention away from the clouds to something completely irrelevant. Like kissing.

It always confused Shikamaru when he went from looking at the clouds to Kiba's smirking face, as if he knew a secret wand was desperate to share. Or, how Kiba would slowly lower his face o Shikamaru's, but ,once her captured his lips. was devouring him like a hungry child.

Shikamaru also hated how his body reacted to Kiba's touch. How he would moan and whine like some girl. Shikamaru was used to it though. He and Kiba had been doing this same routine for so long that he only hated it for a little while.

Kiba loved the faces Shikamaru would make. When they were in the park Shikamaru knew how to keep his faces in check, but when they made their way back to one of their apartments Shikamaru would make the most delicious expressions. Kiba committed every face to memory and what he had to do to get that face.

Kiba also loved it when Shikamaru would lose himself to the moment and beg him for more. Those were his favorite moments. It proved that Shikamaru wasn't as lazy as everyone claimed he was and that even geniuses could become babbling fools to love. Like now. Shikamaru was squirming underneath him, begging for Kiba to stop the burning in his stomach.

"Ah, Kiba! Please" Shikamaru cried. Kiba just bent down to his face and licked the tears away.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt?" Kiba asked, licking away more tears that were falling freely. Shikamaru shook his head.

"It's because you're being mean. You know what you're doing!" Shikamaru yelled, trying to sit up. Kiba shook his finger at the lazy boy and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Go back to being lazy and lay still. I'll make you feel good."

"You say that every time but you always end up stopping or getting interrupted."

"Gomen." Kiba whispered in his ear.

"Liar." Shikamaru muttered. Kiba smirked and licked his ear. Shikamaru moaned and turned his head.

"Don't be mad Shika-chan. You know I love you."

"I bet you're lying." Shikamaru said while looking in Kiba's eyes. The dog-nin shook his head and smiled.

"You should know more than anyone that I hate lying." Kiba said snaking a hand underneath his shirt. Shikamaru arched his back into the touch, giving a muffled cry when the hand brushed over his nipple.

"Are you really going to do it or are you going to stop?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Kiba said. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders and brought his hips up. Kiba groaned and pushed the body down. "You're acting like a virgin."

Shikamaru blushed.

"You are?"

The blush deepened. Kiba smirked and chuckled. "I guess I'm going to have fun with you."

Shikamaru's shirt was inched off and Kiba explored his whole body. Shikamaru was in heaven as the touches become more rough. His back arched again bringing Kiba's lips close to his groin. They were both breathing hard as Kiba closer to the prize. Shikamaru closed his eyes when Kiba's finger started to slide down the hem of his pants.

"SHIKA- KUN!!!!!!!"

Both boys, startled, sat up.

"SHIKA-KUN ARE YOU THERE?!?" Shikamaru easily recognized the voice as Ino's. Kiba looked from the door to Shikamaru.

"Should I leave?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"It'd probably be best. Ino's been known to spread rumors."

Kiba nodded and gathered up his clothes. Once he had everything on he walked over to the bed and placed a finger on Shikamaru's cheek. Kiba made a trail from the top of his cheek to his lips before he pulled his hand away. "See you later."

Shikamaru took a breath. "I love you." Kiba paused as he was leaving. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Love you too." and he was gone.

"SHIKA-KUN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed and put his shirt back on. He walked to the front door and opened it slowly.

"What do you want?"

Ino smiled and started explaining about some part she and Chouji were planning. Shikamaru's thoughts went back to Kiba.

True he hated a lot of things Kiba did, but he hated it more when Kiba left. In fact, that's what he hated most of all.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do Not own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- Nothing much to say. I wanted to write a lemon but chickened out at the last minute. This is the only Yaoi couple I like that I haven't written a lemon for. Oh well, one day. This is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed my stories and/or made me their favorite author. I love all of you and will write any story you want to thank you. all you have to do is review/pm me and tell me what you want. I apologize for the OOCness of Shikamaru and Kiba. Please review, they make me smile.**


End file.
